Nuestro lazo
by esponja
Summary: Aquí es donde los guerreros y poderosos gobiernan. Es su mundo, un mundo tan lejano al mío.
1. Chapter 1

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS. ESTA HISTORIA FUE ESCRITA HACE 2 AÑOS.**

**Nuestro lazo**

_**Aquí es donde los guerreros y poderoso gobiernan. Es su mundo, un mundo tan lejano al mío.**_

_**Su nombre es Katara, desde el momento que la vi se cautivo mi corazón con su belleza, su ternura y su valor. Supe entonces, como se ahora que ella cambiaria mi vida para siempre.**_

_**El viene de un lugar 100 años antes que el mío, donde se revelo que era el avatar.**_

_**Lo encontré un iceberg y ahora, donde quiera que voy, el esta conmigo en espíritu por que tenemos un lazo más fuerte que la amistad o el amor y aunque no podemos estar juntos todo tiempo, nunca estaremos separados.**_

* * *

La guerra había terminado. Pensé yo y Katara podríamos estar juntos, pero no era así. Su padre gran guerrero y líder de la tribu de agua del sur había arreglado un compromiso con un maestro-tierra sin que ella lo supiera.

Todos nos enteramos el compromiso de mi querida Katara, un año después que Zuko fuera coronado señor del fuego.

Todas las pocas ilusiones que tenía con ella habían desaparecido.

Katara era la princesa de la tribu de agua del sur. Ella le tenía santo respeto y devoción a su padre como buena hija no se negaría ese compromiso.

Entonces supe, que no podría hacerla feliz. Mis deberes como avatar tarde o temprano nos alejarían.

Quise alejarme de allí, pero ella me detuvo.

¿Cómo negarme a esos ojos azules y su mirada?

_No obstante, la desgracia roía su corazón me amaba un_ santo respeto la invadía frente a su padre.

Las entrevistas que tenia conmigo_, __sigilo de la noche, la llenan de zozobra. A espaldas del palacio que los maestros-agua habían construido, se extendía un amplio vergel, defendido por altísimas bardas. Crecían en el arboles de toda especie, cargados de frutos, de pájaros y de aromáticos racimos. __En el rincón mas alejado se alzaba un pino, alto y recto, cuyo robusto tronco sostenía una fronda maravillosa. Reía, a sus pies, un manantial. Saltaba el agua en diáfano manto de plata sobre el tazón de mármol de la fuerte, atravesaba el vergel y penetrando al interior del palacio, llevaba su frescura hasta las cámaras de mi princesa._

_Noche a noche, __de acuerdo con Katara, cortaba pequeños trozos de madera a la corteza del pino y los arrojaba en la corriente del manantial. Ligeros, como espuma, llegaban a las habitaciones de mi princesa. Katara conocía entonces que la esperaba el amado de su corazón._

_Así, protegidos por la sombra, nos reuníamos a conversar de un amor doloroso e imposible. _

_Una noche halle a Katara sollozando inconsolablemente._

_Me cerque lentamente y dije:_

_-Este era el riesgo esperado._

_Dice entonces ella:_

_-¿Y ahora?_

_-Ahora, vamos, a despertar de nuestro sueño. Regresar nuestras vidas-dijole._

_-no, déjame vivir en tu mundo. Debo intentar._

_-Katara, tienes una vida aquí. Abandonarla ahora seria darle la espalda lo que eres, lo que llegaras a ser. Eso no puedes hacer._

_-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Exclamó Katara._

_- Ah cuanto estas sufriendo Katara._

_-Ang no creo que tenga la fuerza para continuar._

_-ya no debes continuar._

_-tal vez si me alejara por un tiempo._

_-__ Katara terminar eso._

_-no._

_- Es preciso._

_-no quiero oír eso. Ya no lo digas._

_-no es justo que sufras, así, por que te atreves amar sabiendo que soy el motivo, la causa de sufrir. Es más de que yo puedo resistir. Se burla de nuestra ilusión, debe terminar. Katara tienes una vida tienes que vivir, que la en vocación de lo nuestro de lo compartido te recuerde que el amor existe en forma pura y profunda. Usa ese recuerdo para tengas el valor de amar a otro querida princesa._

_-Nunca._

_-Es preciso-dije mientras me alejaba lentamente, puse un bloque de tierra frente a nosotros para sepáranos. _

_Katara gritaba mi nombre. _

_Fin del capitulo. _

_Esta cortito, pero bonito y triste._

_¡Hasta luego! _

_Dejen comentarios. _

_Fecha de creación: 11/10/10 _


	2. TRISTAN

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**CAPITULO 2 **

**EL COMPROMISO.**

**Aquí es donde los guerreros y poderoso gobiernan. Es su mundo, un mundo tan lejano al mío.**

**Su nombre es Katara, desde el momento que la vi se cautivo mi corazón con su belleza, su ternura y su valor. Supe entonces, como se ahora que ella cambiaria mi vida para siempre.**

**El viene de un lugar 100 años antes que el mío, donde se revelo que era el avatar.**

**Lo encontré un iceberg y ahora, donde quiera que voy, el esta conmigo en espíritu por que tenemos un lazo más fuerte que la amistad o el amor y aunque no podemos estar juntos todo tiempo, nunca estaremos separados.**

* * *

Ang se había marchado de nuestra tribu hace 2 semanas.

Dejando mi corazón hecho pedazos, mi respeto y devoción por mi padre me hacían imposible romper el compromiso. Desolada fui a buscar consejo con Gran-Gran.

Fui a su casa y ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Estábamos sentadas junto al fuego, mi abuela se me quedó mirando y después dijo:

-mi niña, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? Háblame de el.

-¿De quien? Le pregunte.

-el amado de tu corazón.

-sea sobrepuesto, a muchos sufrimientos, a tenido grandes angustias. Sin embargó tiene el espíritu más hermoso además un corazón generoso que nunca había conocido.

-no posible.

-lo se. Nunca podremos tener una vida en común.

-¿Y eso como puede satisfacerte Katara'?

-Si me satisface de un modo que no sabia que existía. Es resto de mi vida lo que parece tener cabida Gran-Gran.

-entonces, como encontrar la dicha que dices que estar buscando. ¿Quieres ser dichosa no? Es que me pregunto ahora sino estarás utilizado esta situación imposible y problemática con Ang. Para evitar el compromiso verdadero Katara.

-lo que tenemos yo y Ang si es verdadero. –le dije sin rodeos.-es amor verdadero.

-mi niña, allí esta tu respuesta. Dijo con una pequeña. –la preegunta es, ¿seguirás a tu corazón o no? Mi abuela puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.-solo quiero tu felicidad no importa el camino que elijas.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba hablado de Ang?-le pregunte con extrañeza.

-simple, Sokka los vio besándose en el reino-tierra y me dijo todo.

-¡tenia que ser el bobo de mi hermano! ¡Anda de bocón por todos lados! Grite.

Salí de casa de mi abuela, sin saber que hacer.

Volví al palacio desolada, vi a mi padre junto a un hombre. Tenia porte extraordinario, el cuello grueso, la cabeza pequeña y los cabellos cortos y crespos. Había sido dotado del don de la fuerza, para gloria de los espíritus y admiración de los hombres.

Su nombre era Tristán hijo de un gran guerrero-tierra y una princesa llamada Blanca Flor, se amaban con maravilloso amor. Apenas se desposado con ella, la noticia de que la nación del fuego había, durante su ausencia, invadido el reino y arruinado sus burgos y campos, le hizo embarcar en compañía de Blanca Flor, hacia la tierra lejana. Frente a un castillo del reino-tierra desembarco, confiando la vida de la princesa a la salvaguardia de su hermano y mariscal Roalt a quien todos, en consideración de su lealtad, llamaban "el fiel Roalt." reunió al rey y a sus barones y partió con ellos a la lucha.

Blanca Flor le espero largo tiempo. No regreso jamás.

Un día supo que la nación del fuego le había dado muerte traidora. No lloro. Ni gritos ni lamentos escaparon de su boca, pero sus miembros tornaronsé débiles y vanos. Quiso su alma, en la fuerza del deseo, arrancarse de su cuerpo. Roalt busco en vano palabras de consuelo: ella no las escuchaba. Durante 3 días trato de unirse a su esposo muerto. Al cuarto dio a luz un hijo. Tomándolo en sus brazos exclamo:-"Desde hace tiempo deseaba verte y veo en ti la criatura mas hermosa que haya nacido de mujer. En mi tristeza naces y triste es la primera fiesta con que te halago. Solo por ti tengo pena de morir. Y puesto que viniste al mundo en la tristeza, te llamaras Tristán". Lo beso y murió.

Roalt recogió al bebe. Los hombres de la nación del fuego rodeaban ya el castillo del reino-tierra. Roalt tuvo que rendirse. Pero temiendo que el capitán de la nación del fuego tratara de dar muerte al hijo de su hermano, le hizo pasar por suyo ya que casi nadien sabia de su parentesco y dejo entre sus hijos. Roalt y su familia huyeron a Ba Sing Se.

Años después Roalt escucho que el reino-tierra y la tribu del agua se habían aliado contra la nación del fuego. Roalt y sus hijos se unieron a la lucha.

Supe, Roalt y Tristán le habían salvaron la vida a mi padre, mi padre en gratitud ofreció mi mano en matrimonio para Tristán.

Roalt acepto sellando así, el trato entre los dos pueblos.

Así, quede comprometida con Tristán un gran maestro-tierra.

A petición de mi padre, yo y Tristán nos hemos empezado a trata, no niego que es una persona muy agradable con cual se puede tener un bueno tema de conversación. Hemos descubierto que tenemos gustos parecidos y además la edad misma de 15 años.

Pero eso, no me ha hecho olvidar a Ang, que tenemos un lazo más fuerte que la amistad o el amor y aunque no podemos estar juntos todo tiempo, nunca estaremos separados.

_Esta cortito, pero bonito y triste._

_¡Hasta luego! _

_Dejen comentarios. _

_Fecha de creación: 11/10/10 _


End file.
